Silence Is Golden
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Jojo x Caesar. If Jojo can't learn to keep his mouth quiet, then he's just going to have to deal the consequences the hard way.


A/N: A small, cute something for my lovely Devon. And this pairing is so canon. It needs more love, I swear. Joseph x Caesar.

Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki.

Rating: T

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Silence Is Golden

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

"Jojo, do you --"

"And now you're going to say, 'Jojo, do you know where the milk is?'"

Caesar sighed for what seemed liked the hundredth time today. He was used to Jojo's peculiar way of knowing what someone was going to say before they said it, but he had been pulling out this little trick more than usual this morning.

"And _do_ you know where the milk is?"

Jojo was sitting contently at the table, chuckling to himself at being able to annoy Caesar so easily. It wasn't like he wanted him to get mad or anything, but playing with the other man's mind and testing his nerves every now and then was a pretty good time, Jojo reasoned to himself.

"Jojo?"

"What? Oh, it's in there somewhere," Joseph Joestar replied, giving a bored hand flick in Caesar's direction.

This prompted the other man to place his hands on his hips firmly and shoot Jojo a slight scowl. Not only was he not helping in the baking process, but he was, for one thing, annoying him, and secondly, he was eating all the ingredients.

They were in the process of baking of cake. Well, Caesar was anyway. Not for any special occasion, but both of the men thought a nice break from Ripple training wouldn't hurt. And instead of just lounging around and doing nothing, Caesar suggested the idea of cake baking. Surprisingly, Jojo had been quite adamant about helping. This, in effect, causing Caesar to drop his guard, and forgetting that Jojo would ultimately become quite bored with this activity.

Still, it was nice to have some company.

"Jojo, could you --"

" 'Pass me the flour, please?' " Jojo's laugh rang through the tiny kitchen area, prompting yet _another_ sigh from the man who was doing all the work.

"That's it, Jojo," Caesar said, wiping some of the mixture on the apron he was wearing, "I'm not talking for the rest of the day. Let's see how much of a kick you get out of that."

Jojo stopped laughing long enough to shot Caesar a strange glance, and he said, "All day? You can't possibly go all day without talking."

A shrug of the shoulders was all Jojo got in response as the man went back to work on the cake.

Jojo's confusion went into a more serious face. He leaned forward on the table, looking at Caesar go back and forth, mixing and measuring things without saying a single word. Hours seemed to go by before Jojo finally blurted out: "Fine, I don't need to talk to you anyway."

He pretended to not care, but glanced wearily at Caesar over his shoulder, seeing no response and going into a slight pout, his head resting on one hand as his lips puffed out slightly.

As the minutes went by, Jojo began talking to himself, pretending like he was pleased that Caesar wasn't saying a word, commenting on the weather, even going so far as to make up his own songs to random tunes.

But it wasn't until the cake was baked, cooled and decorated did he finally lose his cool indefinitely.

"Caesar, I'm sorry! Talk to me, man! I can't take this, anymore. I didn't think you could do it, but you're really not talking! I, on the other hand, well ... I could _never_ do that. Hnnnnn, I just wanna --"

"You just wanna apologize to Caesar to being such an ass this morning?" Caesar smiled coolly, shoving a piece of cake into Jojo's mouth, silencing him for at least a minute or so. Enjoying the quiet and irony of the situation, Caesar waited until Jojo was down chewing and swallowing before taking some remaining frosting off of Jojo's face with his finger and licking it, "Hmm, not to bad."

"Not too bad at all," Jojo agreed with a smile and a slight blush, "And ... sorry about earlier, Caesar. I didn't think you could actually do it, though!"

"Some people know how to shut up, Jojo. You could definitely use a lesson in that."

"Hey! I --"

Again, Caesar silenced Jojo with a soft kiss on the lips, "It's not very fun to be interrupted, is it?"

Smirking, Jojo pulled back a little, "Heh, with a reason like _that_, I'll let you interrupt me any day."

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Short and sweet. Literally. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
